


Butterflies

by sleepy_ry



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Indulgent, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Raihan's never been one for timing things right.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Sword & Shield' nor am I profiting from this.

“You cause butterflies. I mean the romantic kind?” Raihan’s voice pitches higher. “I love you? I love you in the way I love a dragon. You do something as simple as breathe and my whole body feels…” 

Piers rolls his eyes upward, singular and repetitive thought pinging around his head: _I have a cock in my mouth._

How does one respond in this situation? I don’t swallow cock for anyone else? Clearly I reciprocate because I have a cock in my mouth? 

He settles for pulling back with a lewd pop. “You have terrible timing.” 

“Sorry--” 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated. 
> 
> A really dumb thing I've had bouncing around my head for a long time.


End file.
